Zexion Reflects
by ImperfectNobody
Summary: A Zexion x Demyx oneshot. I wasn't sure what to rate it, but it mentions abuse, homosexuality, self-mutilation, etc. I figured I'd go with T. I hope you enjoy it


Zexion Reflects

**A/N: This was originally suppose to be part of "It's Kind of A Long Story", but I just thought it came out so wonderfully, it deserved to be its own story! I'm not usually big on this pairing, but this story just seemed to flow through me. I hope you like it. This is just a oneshot~**

"Demyx, this is Zexion. Zexion, Demyx."

And that was when I threw a book at his eye.

They say that your personality as a child reflects how you act later in life. I'm not a complete sadist or something, so I doubt that notion. Then again, maybe the incident was foreshadowing the boy's completely idiotic demeanor and my love for knowledge. Either way, that was how the two of us met.

Complete opposites in every way, but he was truly my only friend. Demyx has been naturally friendly since birth, while I just pushed people away,

Demyx, though I would never admit it, was special to me ever since I came to terms with my sexuality. (Which might have been easier to deal with if not for my homophobic family; more on that later.)

We quite literally grew up together, my house being adjacent to his and our rooms separated by a tree. Every once in awhile Demyx would climb across the tree to my windw, paying me a visit... Me? I don't climb trees. Sorry.

It wasn't until this year, both of us being juniors in high school, that I started tutoring Demyx.

The poor boy was failing English due to his lack of reading and limited vocabulary. So, I took it upon myself to help him with his reading assignments, and help him with the longer words.

Demyx and I have been best friends since we were young, though not many people know that because we attend different schools and no one would expect two completely opposite boys to associate. (I attend Twilight Town's Private Academy, on a scholarship) Anyways, we have shared everything together from the time we were little. From food, to toys, to our very first kiss...

12 years ago

"Zexy, what's a kiss?" A five year old Demyx asked as we played with my leggos. I raised my head curiously at the boy. Was he that dim?

"What do you mean? Don't you kiss your family?" The boy smiled and nodded.

"Well yeah, 'course. But I heard my sissy, Larxene, talking to Tiffa and Yuffie about their 'first kiss' and what it was like, but I don't understand..." Demyx cocked his head in confusion.

"Umm well, a first kiss is when you kiss someone you like that's not in your family... for the first time." I knew all this from watching talk shows with my mother.

"Oh! Well... I like you, Zexy. So should I kiss you?" Even at 5 years old I was blushing.

"Umm... I don't know... If you want to..." I responded, looking down at my pile of leggos.

I looked up from the leggos to see Demyx, inches away from my face, his lips pursed in a fish-like pucker. I giggled a bit at that.

"You goof..." I mumbled before leaning forward, closing my eyes, and giving him a small peck.

It wasn't anything major, but in a way... it was still my first kiss.

And back to the subject of my sexuality, Demyx (being gay himself) helped me out through that as well. When I first told my parents they wanted to send me to Church Camp to 'exercise the devil out of me'. My father... he was a bit more rash. Let's just say I have both mental and physical scars, and we'll leave it at that.

That was when I started cutting myself. After being told by so many people, time and time again, that there was something wrong with me, I started to believe it. Once a month turned into once a week, and eventually once or twice a day. I started wearing long sleeves all the time. I didn't care if my parents hated me or not. In fact, I lied to them. I told them I was straight and it was just a phase, but I didn't stop cutting.. I didn't see a reason to. It wouldn't matter if I eventually died from these cuts. Even if someone cared, I didn't. Of course... that all changed exactly one month ago.

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx waved before climbing climbing off the tree and into my window. I had been lying in my bed, working on a report on my laptop.

"Hello, Demyx." I replied, shutting my laptop.

"I made you something..." Demyx said with a goofy grin, sitting down next to me.

"Should I be scared?" I asked warily, half-joking. Demyx chuckled in response, playfully punching my shoulder. He reached into his pocket, pulling out two beaded things.

"They're friendship bracelets!" He smiled, slipping one on his own arm and quickly rolling up my sleeve to slip mine on.

"I got the idea from Larxene so I- Zexy...what happened to your arm?" I jerked my arm back, immediately rolling the sleeve back down.

"It's nothing... I just-" He slapped his hand over my mouth, shutting me up, which was highly unlike him.

After a second, he dropped his hand, and without saying a word, pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't hurt my friend. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him..." He whispered. His words felt so warm, but cold at the same time. As if, he wasn't talking to the friend he knew... but somebody else.

It was also at that moment that I realized I was, and always had been, completely in love with him.

Last Night

"Zexion?" His voice broke through my dreamlike state. I was supposed to be tutoring the boy, but instead I was gazing out his bedroom window, oblivious to the world.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, sorry." I shook my head a bit, clearing my thoughts.

"Something's bothering you...You know you can tell me." Demyx closed his English book, looking at me with a genuine expression.

I nodded. "Of course I know that." I rolled my eyes. I had nothing to hide from Demyx.

"Zexion. Do you like someone? You've been awfully spacey lately." He smiled, poking my now red cheek.

"What? No!" I looked away, crossing my arms defensively.

"Aw c'mon! Tell me!" He insisted, crossing his arms as well.

"Nope." I replied with smirk.

"What if I guess who it is?" He suggested.

"You won't." I said simply, with a light sigh.

"Riku?"

"No."

"Axel?"

"Ew."

"Umm...Leon?"

"No."

"Aww c'mon! Give me a little hint!" He exclaimed, obviously quite curious by this point.

"Fine." I sighed, plopping the books that were on my lap to the ground.

I leaned forward, my lips touching his softly, and I saw his eyes widen with surprise.

_It's you..._

"_You goof."_


End file.
